Daddy-like Kid
by AliceInRealWorld
Summary: I'm sure Papa won't mind that his precious daughter is being comforted by a daddy-like kid.


a/n: Hello! Hope you enjoy this ^_^ This was supposed to be a SasuSaku Fic but I think it's cuter this way :3

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Daddy-like Kid

If you ask me what my first memory is, don't expect an answer that involves my father.

Especially my father.

I never met the guy. And every time I question my mother about it, she always tells me that he is in an important mission or something like that.

Most of the time, I try to understand what she means by that and be patient on waiting for him. But of course there are moments where I can't help but feel angry that he's not home. So I have decided that I'll make a list of memories that I will tell him when he came back. Stories about my childhood that I'm sure will make him feel bad that he's not there when that happened.

One of those stories is my first memory.

I believe I was six in my first memory. I was six when I met them in the playground. I was hiding under a slide. The slide was located beside a huge Sakura tree so the thick trunk covered the right side opening. At the other side, there were two swings connected to the pole that mostly supports the weight of the slide. Thus, underneath the slide was the perfect hiding place. I was hiding there, crying when a boy and a little girl came. I was not wearing my glasses then so I couldn't see their faces well.

It was one of those worst days where my mother's hugs and words weren't enough to calm the raging thoughts that break my self-esteem. It was after I ran away from home thinking I was adopted or something because I look nothing like my mother. I have raven black hair while she has pastel pink locks that frames her face. I have coal black eyes while she have bright green ones that hold so much love. She told me that I took after my father. My father who I never seen before. I don't even know he's alive.

I was pondering about these depressing thoughts when suddenly a little girl with pale blue eyes, peach skin and midnight hair offered me a sweet smile. She looked, maybe a year younger than me. She gave the warmest hugs next to Momma. She smelled of sunflowers and sunshine.

And there was him. The boy with sky blue eyes, tanned skin and blond hair. He has this deep pout plastered on his face as if he was restricted in to something he really wants to do. He offered no smile. No comfort. He just let the little girl do those things.

It was the age of tears shred for such low things. An age of childhood where each and every one of us should act like the innocent little girl. The blonde boy was different. He looked like he was trying to look mature but failed terribly.

It was by then when the little girl couldn't make the tears to stay inside my lacrimal glands. So she stood up and said to her companion, "Onii-chan! Imma get the sweets from Oka-san! Then, Imma give it to Onee-san!"

Her brother's pout turned in to a frown, "Why are you goin' to give it to someone like her? Let's just go already!"

"Onii-chan!" She puffed her cheeks. "Otou-san told mwe sweets can lure hwappiness from someone!"

He made a sound of disbelief. "Otou-san… He is rarely home!" The way he said that, it sounded like as if he's craving for attention.

She lightly pushed her brother so she can get out of the small opening of the slide. "Onii-chan! Be gwood and stway with Onee-san!" Her hand was on her hip while the other was pointed at her brother as if she's teaching him something. "I will be right back! Don't make her cwry more!"

"Or else what!" He shouted behind her sister who was already walking away.

"Or ewlse Imma twell Otou-san!" She shouted back.

She ran after she was out of ear shot. She was trying to fetch the bait of my happiness as fast as she could.

The boy continued to frown. I thought maybe the cause of his bad mood was because of his father. He did say earlier, 'Outo-san is rarely home.'

Well at least his father goes home.

I sniffed, hiccupped, sobbed and waited.

He stood, brood, glanced, uttered and sighed.

"Oi, what's your problem?" He asked after he sighed.

I looked up at him annoyed by his lack of sympathy, "What is it to you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You made my little sister boss me around and asked me to look after you! And she's younger than me! And she's also younger than you, who she's trying to comfort!"

"Well at least she knows how to comfort!" I whimpered at him feeling frustrated. My goodness. He's right. An Uchiha, crying in public and it just dawn to me that I was being comforted by a little girl earlier. Father would feel very bad about this.

"Tsk!" He crossed his arms on his chest.

Silence followed.

Well, actually, it was not that silent because I was loudly crying.

"What did they call you again?" He asked sounding furious.

'Did I tell them that I was bullied?' I wondered mentally. Being reminded by the reason to why I was crying made me avert my eyes and stare at the ground. "They told me that I was adopted and…"

'My father doesn't love my mother and me so he left…'

"And?" He pushed.

I cleared my throat. "And they keep taking my glasses off. I can't see very well without them. And…" I fished inside my pocket and took out my cracked spectacles.

Those spectacles that makes me look nothing more like my mother.

I bit my lip and continued to sob.

"Man, your wailing is very annoying." He bluntly stated.

The sound of what he just said gave me an urge, a violent urge. The strong feeling of _exasperation_ was making me want to fight back. But I thought that it was rude to shout at someone you didn't even know. Seriously, I have no idea what's his name.

But he does look familiar and so is his sister. When they showed up, I think I've seen them before.

I remained silent and just ignored him.

"Annoying and loud." He followed. "That is what you are."

I bit my lip.

"Your voice sounds like a-"

"You say those things, even you don't know anything!" I blurted out as the tears continued to fall on my hands, lap, the ground. "You meanie!" I stood up to hit him, but instead of looking tough, my forehead hit on the slide causing me to stumble back on my previous spot.

 _Good going, genius._

I heard him snicker.

"You have no right to call me names!" I shouted at him, my eyes were closed to prevent more tears from falling. My hands flew to my forehead trying to hide the bruise. My teeth sunk on to my lower lip. "You don't know anything!" I looked up at him with my best brave expression.

Then I saw his face showed a different expression. He was smiling brightly, his eyes full of life. He moved closer to me and then squatted down to prevent what happened to me. He put a warm hand on my head. "Exactly. I have no right and so were those idiots! I don't deserve your tears, they don't deserve your tears!"

I stared at him wide eyed. All of those wise words from a six-years old?

I laughed then wiped my tears from my blurry eyes. "Thank you, you pout face."

He pouted. "Why on earth would you call me pout-face, Sarada?"

My eyes widened. 'Did I tell him my name?'

I took my glasses and put them on. My vision improved behind the cracked lenses and was amazed when I realized who the boy before me was. "Boruto…"

"Snot face!" He rubbed his sleeves to my face swiftly. "Let's dry those tears before-!"

"Ah! You made her cry more!" A shrill voice boomed then someone tackled him from behind. "Bad Onii-chan! Imma tell Otou-san!"

"Oi! Get off my back Himawari! You're heavy!"

I smiled. So what, if I, Uchiha Sarada was comforted and was seen crying?

Heh, father was not around anyway. But I would make sure to tell him about this when we meet.

* * *

a/n: Thank you for reading! Please review if you can! Till next story!


End file.
